Sleazy
by Damaged Angel Wings
Summary: 9. Natsume and Mikan are from two different worlds, but, when your drunk, worlds don't really matter. NXM One-shot


**A/N: I decided to upload more than one today as a way of saying sorry for taking such a long unannounced hiatus. Besides, the other one was soo short and sooo depressing.  
><strong>

**Based on the song Sleazy by Kesha. I know, you hate Kesha, but I promise, it's not as horrible as it sounds.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own the song Sleazy. Nor do I own GA.<strong>_

_**Warnings: Cursing and a light sexual innuendo.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>SLEAZY<em>**

* * *

><p>The reason why Natsume and I don't get along is we are from two completely different worlds. He is one of the rich, cocky boys that drink Champaign with the dean on their free time, and then proceed walk around the school like they own it. In all honesty they <em>do <em>own the school. One part or another- maybe the library or the gymnasium- was donated by their extremely rich daddies. My friends and I are nothing like them. We don't studiously sit in class to learn, we yell and scream and annoy the crap out of the teacher, until we get kicked out of class. We never drink Champaign with the dean; instead we break into his liquor cabinet, steal his shit, then bring it back to my basement and get sleazy.

You can see why the schools rich and snobby population hates us. They believe that since the school is so high and mighty, we shouldn't be here. It's too bad we are not going anywhere.

"Hey Mikan!" Koko yells. I turn from where I stood with my head buried in my locker to face him. He is halfway down the hallway next to a group of snobs. I can see them snickering and making those 'who does he think he is' faces. They believe that they are so much better than everyone else. I try to ignore them as Koko strolls up to me.

He is wearing the large ski jacket I bought him for Christmas, jeans, and some Nike high tops. He is also sporting his signature Koko grin.

"Hey hottie," I greet him. "What's up?"

He looks at me with mischief in his eyes. "There's a party at my place tonight."

He doesn't even have to ask if I'm going. There's nothing like getting drunk and dancing my ass off only to have a killer hangover the next day.

"Hell yea!" I exclaim, giving him a high-five.

I can tell he's excited by the immensity of his grin, but then it falters.

"What's wrong?" I ask, finally closing my locker. His eyes trail behind me so I turn to observe what has captured his attention.

It's Natsume- fucking- Hyuuga.

He stands behind me, his school uniform precise. There was not a hair out of place. Those were the kind of things that drove me crazy. I just wanted to jump him (in a nonsexual way), loosen his tie, unbutton the first two buttons of his shirt (to get a glimpse of that sexy chest), and pull down his pants (because he's a guy and it's really too unnatural for his pants to be pulled all the way up). I give him a once over. Okay, maybe I do want to jump him in a sexual way. Those raven locks, those seducing red eyes, the way his body moved with gruff manliness drew me in. But I'd never admit that to his face. To his face he's an ass and I'm not interested.

"I'm throwing a party this weekend," he says. "And you're coming."

Let's get one thing straight. Natsume has been after me for about a month now. I'm having a great time pretending I don't want him as much as I do.

"Hell no," I say. "Why would I want to go?"

"Because I'm rich, and I'm hot," he tells me.

It's the same old crap every day.

"What?" I scoff. "I don't mean to critique on your seduction technique but your money is not impressing me. Besides, I'm going to Koko's party this weekend."

"I'm coming," he announces in his sexy gruff voice.

I'm pretty sure Koko chokes on his spit because as far as I can tell, there is no food in his mouth.

"Wh-What did you just say?" I ask, because if Natsume Hyuuga just invited himself to Koko's party someone is going to flip a bitch. (He could also be making a sexual innuendo, but stuck up snobs like him have no idea what the word _sexual _means.)

"I'm coming to the stupid liquor fest you call a party," he states.

The little piece of shit. He already walks around like he owns the place, so why the hell should I stand back and watch as he acts like he owns us too? I mean, it's not like I'm after his affection so I can bitch him out as much as I want. And if he thinks he's going to get anywhere near my pants by acting all high and mighty, he's sadly mistaken.

"Excuse me?" I ask. "Don't you take your snobby little ass over here and act like you own us. If you want to go to the party, you ask."

"I'll bring all the alcohol you want," he says.

I falter, defeated. There is no way Koko is going to turn down an offer like that. I swear all you have to do is give him alcohol and he'll eat out of the palm of your hands.

"See you there buddy," Koko tells him with a grin. I can't believe we're going to party with Natsume Hyuuga. This is such a bad Idea.

* * *

><p>I change my mind; this is one of the best ideas ever! Natsume is fun drunk. After a couple rounds of beer pong with Koko he's so sloshed that he can't even walk straight. Somebody probably should have warned him that Koko can hold his liquor better than anyone I know.<p>

So anyway, here we are, dancing our asses off with a drunk as hell Natsume Hyuuga. He's grinding with me and at least three other girls. Some guys are passed out on the couch (don't worry, I took the liberty of drawing on their faces), some guys are upstairs doing God knows what with girls in Koko's parent's room, and some guys are half naked, standing on the living room table, seeing how much crap they can get into their system before they pass out drunk (or die of alcohol poisoning), but I could care less. All I care about is me, Natsume, and our dance (those three sluts really need to get lost). We have so much fun (and it's not because we're so sloshed we can't tell what's fun and what's not) that we walk home together.

* * *

><p>"You're so sleazy," Natsume babbles as he sways side to side. "I shouldn't like you."<p>

Now his arms are slung over my shoulder and I have to steady him as he begins to stumble.

"What're you talking about?" I ask with a giggle. I'm sooo drunk. I can tell because I just giggled. I fuckin' giggled!

"You're so annoying, but, damn, you're sexy," he says.

Again, I'm lost.

"In all honesty," he says, stopping.

I notice that he's not swaying or stumbling anymore.

"I'm not that drunk. I can hold my liquor. I just wanted an excuse to tell you how I really feel. I'm head over fuckin' heels for you."

Then he doubles over and pukes on my favorite pair of heels. Not that drunk my ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**~Jay  
><strong>


End file.
